Fairy Dust
by obsidian butterflies
Summary: Fairy!AU; Rima and Shiki venture to the world of the fey for some fairy dust. But they must give the cold-hearted fairy queen something in return for it...Something that neither of them expected.


**Fairy Dust**

A young Rima of about thirteen years old, dressed as a pink and black fairy, knocks on Shiki's door. He stares down at her once he opens the door, not quite knowing what to think about her newest ensemble. Her strawberry-blond hair is tied into two pigtails, like usual, but this time, shimmers of glitter could be seen peeking out from behind her roots. Rima wasn't normally the 'sparkly kind of girl'.

"Neh, Shiki. Where's your costume?" she asks, eyeing his satin pajamas.

He blinks a couple of times before he answers her. "What costume?"

"Your Halloween costume, of course!"

"But Rima, Halloween isn't until tomorrow…"

"Oh…" A small frown forms on her face and then she smiles brightly as if Shiki didn't just rain on her parade. "Well, so what?"

Shiki just continues to stare at her as she looks up at him expectantly.

"I don't have a costume." he finally answers.

"Hmm." she ponders. "It's okay. You can just go in your boring pajamas."

"Wait, go _where_? Where are we going?"

"To see the Fairy Queen, of course." she says as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

Shiki cocks his head to the side in confusion. "The Fairy Queen? Why are we going to see her?"

"I don't have any more fairy dust, Shiki. I used the last bit of it last Halloween. So, we have to go ask the Queen for some more."

Every Halloween, Rima would always dress up as a fairy and fool everyone into thinking that she was an actual fairy, not just pretend. She would sprinkle fairy dust over herself to give her the ability to fly, and then she would show off her 'fairy powers' to all the kids in town, gaining all the attention.

"What do you think she will want in return this time?" Rima questions.

"Probably just another pair of fuzzy socks." Shiki replies.

It was a known fact that the Fairy Queen loved fuzzy socks. Probably because she needed the warmth that they provided for her cold-blooded heart.

Rima and Shiki venture out into the deep forest behind Shiki's house and stop before a clear, opalescent blue lake. The water is so still; there isn't a single ripple or disturbance.

Not at all worried about their clothes getting wet, the two suddenly dive into the lake and swim out to the middle of it, where you could barely see a slight color change in the water. It was deep turquoise.

They go under and travel down, down, _down_, until they reach a sparkling hole on the lake's floor. They dive through the hole, which is just the right size for a human, and suddenly they are magically transported out of the water, and into a distant, far away land.

There are beautiful trees everywhere, endless fields of an array of tulips, red roses, daffodils, primrose, gardenias, lilies, and pretty much any other flower known to man. Many different animals scamper all over the place. The sky was something out of a children's fairy tale, with streaks of pink, purple, yellow, green, and orange splattered across a beautiful opalescent blue (similar to the lake) background with fluffy, white clouds scattered about.

Rima and Shiki were quite used to the unrealistic atmosphere since they had been here countless times in the past, whether it was for fairy dust, a change of scenery, or even just a visit to the infamous Queen of all the fey.

They begin to walk along a concrete pathway, which would lead them to their destination. As they get deeper into this dream-like fantasyland, the scenery changes, like the mood of a mystery novel, and the sky becomes darker and less colorful, filled with only deep violet and ebony black. There are no flowers here, just the occasional black rose, with sharp, prickly thorns. The animals have all dissipated and the only company the two teenagers have, are themselves.

If they are surprised or frightened by this sudden change, they don't show it. No, Rima and Shiki are used to this place after all. And even if the mood seems grim and dreadful, they think it's strangely beautiful. A wicked beauty, of sorts.

Eventually, the pathway leads them to a massive stone castle that is so tall, it almost reaches the Heavens. There are black vines growing on the walls of the castle, almost devouring the limestone. A huge, steel gate opens, welcoming them into the ominous abode.

The two enter the castle, unafraid and headstrong, without a care in the world. Rima only has one thing on her mind – fairy dust. And Shiki is wishing he was back at home, curled up asleep on his couch (like he was before Rima knocked on his door).

They are then led to the throne room by one of the Queen's royal Elven servants. The throne room is dark and cold, the perfect weather for a bitter heart. The walls are covered in a variety of morbid portraits that portray the queen's love of art and her sinister ways, among a background of metallic black paint. There are several of the Queen's royal guards standing near the walls and if you don't look closely, you could dismiss them as mere statues; they weren't allowed to move a muscle unless the Queen demanded them to do so. At the very end of the room, in the center, sits the notorious Fairy Queen in her throne chair. She looks lovely as usual, with her delicate features, hard eyes the color of dusky-rose, and her long, wavy honey-brown hair. She's wearing the same regal, purple dress as the last time. Right next to her, stands her loyal bodyguard and knight, Seiren, for extra protection. Who would dare try to harm the Queen though, no one knew. No one was stupid enough to try it. The Queen's reputation as a horrifyingly, merciless ruler was enough of a warning to any who wished to oppose her.

"Ah. Rima Touya and Senri Shiki." she announces in an icy-thin voice when they stand before her. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Rima looks her straight in the eyes, periwinkle blue on rose. "I need some more fairy dust. Nobody will think that I'm a real fairy tomorrow unless I have fairy dust." Rima pouts slightly, to which doesn't faze the Queen at all.

"I see. Fairy dust is quite valuable though, you know. Haven't I given you plenty in the past? I hardly think I should be wasting it just to improve a silly child's Halloween costume. What will you give me in return?"

Of course she would ask that. The Queen was too proud and selfish to just give something freely. 'Give and take' was the code that she lived by.

Shiki quickly becomes bored with their visit and whips out a box of pocky to pass the time.

"What is it that you want, your majesty?" Rima asks politely.

"Hmm…" The Queen ponders for a moment, turns her head towards Shiki and then at Rima, and flashes a mischievous smile, which looks foreign on her beautiful, Elfish face. "What I want…" she pauses for effect, "…is for you to show me love."

Rima looks utterly confused. Shiki abruptly stops chewing on his strawberry-flavored pocky. "What do you mean, 'show you love'?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"In other words," she continues, "I want the two of you love-birds to perform a kiss for me. A simple display of affection in exchange for a bottle of fairy dust."

Rima and Shiki just stare at each other. Eventually Rima shrugs her shoulders and says, "Why not? It's just a kiss. Right, Shiki?"

"Yeah…" He looks unsure about this situation and doesn't exactly know how he should think or feel. The two teens had grown up with each other. They had been best friends since before they could ever walk. To challenge that relationship with a kiss, something that was for couples and lovers, would be going too far…or would it? Shiki can't deny that he wants to kiss Rima and Rima can't deny that she wants to kiss Shiki.

He really shouldn't. He really, _really_ shouldn't. But he would do anything for Rima. He puts aside his feelings and walks slowly towards her, never taking his eyes off of hers.

He raises a hand to push back the strands of blonde that had fallen into her pretty face. Then he lowers his head down to hers and he is so close that his lips hover right over hers. Both of their heartbeats accelerate to a fast tempo. Rima closes her eyes as Shiki's lips finally meet hers in a soft kiss. She tastes a faint trace of strawberry on his lips and makes a note to buy him more of that same flavor. Shiki twirls one finger in her pigtails while the other rests on the small of her back. Rima puts her arms around him, holding him closer to her. Their lips continue to gently glide over one other's until Shiki pulls back, ending the sweet kiss. Their eyes break away from each other when they hear an applause behind them. They had forgotten that they weren't alone. The Queen wears a different smile now, a knowing smile.

"Here." She hands Rima a small bottle of glimmering, rainbow-colored dust. "You've earned it."

The two are escorted out of the castle, and they begin their walk through the dreary landscape once again, but this time, hand-in-hand.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all figured out who the Fairy Queen was. If you still don't know who it was, it was Ruka. I thought she fit the role perfectly. Anyway, reviews would be super awesome! :)


End file.
